1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion-detecting module, and particularly relates to a motion-detecting module that has a light-sensing die directly and electrically disposed on a PCB without performing a sensor die packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of optical mouse technology of the prior art, a light source device such as LED projects an incident light onto a surface such as a desk or a mouse pad to form a reflected light, and the reflected light is captured via a light-sensing module. The motion of an optical mouse can then be acquired by detecting changes in reflection due to the surface roughness or uneven structures on the surface.
The light-sensing module of the prior art for detecting motion has a light-sensing die packaged via a package protection body firstly, and then the light-sensing die is electrically connected to a PCB. This process prevents the light-sensing die from being damaged during the transport of the light-sensing module. However, the above-mentioned method would increase extra cost (such as extra package material and device) and process (package process).